Garage workshops require a large number of facilities, but most garages purchase each item of equipment separately, often at different times. As a result, the equipment tends to be installed in any available space, with the end result that, over time, the workshop becomes cluttered, inefficient, and possibly even dangerous.
The present invention seeks to provide a new and inventive form of garage workstation which integrates the main facilities commonly required by a garage workshop into one ergonomic, tidy and easily installed unit.